


partners in crime

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Crime, Guns, M/M, Major Character Death but reunited, Minor Character Death, Police, Song - Freeform, Songfic, Swearing, Theft, criminal, try guys die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane ‘Legs’ Madej and Ryan ‘Night Night’ Bergara are partners in crime.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the song ‘Partners in Crime’ by Set It Off.
> 
> I hope you don’t hate this too much, it’s my first time here.

** You'll never takes us alive **

** We swore that death will do us part **

** They'll call our crimes a work of art **

** You'll never takes us alive **

** We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners **

** Partners in crime **

** Partners in crime **

How had it come to this?

Ryan ‘Night Night’ Bergara and Shane ‘Legs’ Madej hid behind their black jeep, with their gang Zach, Ned, Eugene and Keith surrounding them, all of them with guns in their hands.

They were surrounded by the police department, all of which had guns in their hands. Ryan and Shane recognised a few, Sara Rubin, Marielle Scott, Andrew Ilnyckyj and Steven Lim were a few.

The group refused to go to jail, they wouldn’t go quietly that’s for sure.

Shane glanced to Ryan and took his hand, and Ryan squeezed his hand, protectively.

** This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run **

** I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red **

Night Night and Legs had walked into a convenience store together, Ned, Eugene and Keith were in another and Zach was behind the wheel.

The owner was unaware, and looked up with a smile, which quickly turned to one of fear as Ryan held up his gun.

**“Everybody freeze!”** Ryan yelled, and the employees and few customers screamed.

**“Nobody move!”** Shane added, gun up and bag out.

**“Put the money in the bag!”** Ryan demanded.

**“Or we will shoot.”** Shane threatened, and the man immediately began filling the bag in fear.

**“Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way.”** Ryan grinned, looked to Shane who looked back, the two looking to each other with adoration filled eyes, and lust.

** Our paper faces flood the streets **

** And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire, 'cause **

The bag was thrusted into Shane’s arms, full of green wards of cash, and Ryan took his hand and the two ran out laughing, their wanted posters on the cork board flittering in the wind.

They jumped into the jeep with the others, and Zach sped off, with a crazed grin.

** You'll never takes us alive **

** We swore that death will do us part **

** They'll call our crimes a work of art **

** You'll never takes us alive **

** We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners **

** Partners in crime **

** Partners in crime **

“What do we do?” Hissed Eugene, looking to the group.

Zach shrugged helplessly, gripping to Keith, “how am I supposed to know?”

Shane looked to Ryan’s bicep that had a bullet lodged in, and a shifty bandage wrapped around it. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

Ryan caressed Shane’s face, “I’ll be fine. Shane you and I both know that—“

“I know, it’s unlikely.”

** Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight **

** Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight **

It had all been going great. They had hit six stores, but this one, they couldn’t lie, didn’t go as planned.

Night Night and Legs barged it, guns out and as usual, demanded money. The man obliged, due to the gun to his head.

The men looked to each other with grins, this was all too easy, and in the heat of the moment, kissed each other, breathing heavily through their noses.

The man reached under his desk and brought out his own gun, pressing the panic button under his desk, “alright, you fucks! I won’t let you get away with this!”

Ryan grabbed the bag, as the man began shooting, the bullet lodged into Ryan’s bicep as the couple took cover behind the desk, the owner shooting wildly.

**“Where we gonna go?”** Shane asked, eyes wide in fear.

Ryan peaked around the desk and growled seeing one exit, and that was the way they came in, and the man was blocking it, **“he's got us pinned.”**

**“Baby, I'm a little scared...”** Shane admitted.

Ryan looked to him and gently caressed his face, a soft look in his eyes, **“now, don't you quit.”**

The streets began to echo with sirens and their stomachs dropped.

**“He's sounded the alarm!”** Shane yelled, clinging to Ryan’s hand, **“I hear the sirens closing in.”**

** Our paper faces flood the streets **

** And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground, 'cause **

Eugene burst in, and shot the guy down, blood splattering onto his wanted poster and face, “guys we got go!”

Ryan and Shane got up, and Shane nabbed a bottle of beer, a lighter and newspaper, stuffed the news paper in the bottle and set it on fire, throwing it into the store.

The two jumped into the jeep and Zach sped away, glancing behind them in worry.

** You'll never takes us alive **

** We swore that death will do us part **

** They'll call our crimes a work of art **

** You'll never takes us alive **

** We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners **

** Partners in crime **

Zach, Eugene, Ned and Keith were dead, they lay on the floor bleeding from various bullet wounds, as they tried to fight their way through.

Ryan and Shane looked to each other softly, there was a harsh reality they had to come to terms with. They kissed each other softly, their grips tightening on their guns.

**“This is the police department!”** Officer Andrew yelled. **“Come out with your hands up!** ** We have the place surrounded!” **

The two slowly got up and came out from behind the jeep, guns in hands and pointed.

**“Put your weapons down, put your weapons down!”** Officer Sara yelled.

**“Ready men? Aim. Fire!”** Steven commanded.

A shooting match started out, with loud blasts and smoke, the couple back to back, glares on their faces, that contorted to pain.

“Shane!”

“Ryan!”

The two where hit and fell down, dropping their guns.

** The skies are black with lead-filled rain **

** A morbid painting on display **

Bullets surrounded the area and was scattered on the ground, and on the ground lay the four men bleeding out.

In the middle was Shane and Ryan, bleeding out from bullet wounds.

**“This is the night the young love died...”** Shane mumbled, looking at Ryan.

**“Buried at each other's side...”** Ryan took his lovers hand, and the two died looking at each other and holding hands.

** You never took us alive **

** We swore that death would do us part **

** So now we haunt you in the dark **

** You never took us alive **

The officers reported the shoot out, the criminals could no longer be held for their chargers. They never took them in alive.

The officers were never the same after that day, and they swore they could hear gun shots, as lights flickered, and voices sounded from nowhere.

** We live as ghosts among these streets **

** Lovers and partners, partners in crime **

** Partners in crime **

** Partners in crime **


End file.
